GoldieParaDiner
GoldieParaDiner is the first showbiz pizzeria created by Fazbear Incorporated, and the previous home of the infamous spring-lock animatronics. This location was seen during various minigame on The Return to Freddy's 4, and mentioned various times in The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth. Appearance Not much is known about GoldieParaDiner's appearance, considering the G.P.D. Mode was never finished, along with the entirety of The Return to Freddy's 5. However, seeing as the company, and also building, were rebranded into Frankburt's Pizza, one could say the building's sights are extremely similar, if not almost the same, as said location. Biography It opened on October 3rd of 1943, Fazbear Inc. created their first children's location called "GoldieParaDiner", where they had two talking animatronics: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. They were specially designed suits that Alison, owner of Fazbear Inc., liked to call Springlock suits. Both animatronic and a suit for a person to fit inside. On October 19th, Gron took the job at GoldieParaDiner as an entertainer who became infamously "Green Jester", being one of those employees who were able to take the job at both GoldieParaDiner and Fazbear Inc. He was a full time hard working father with a loving wife and two kids. Eventually, a very close friend of Gron's named Vincent also took the job at both locations, where he became one of the many employees who used to slack off during their working time. On November 5th, three employees who worked at Fazbear Inc. accidentally sented off a shipment of two more animatronics known as Golden Lockjaw and Torture Golden Kitty to the GoldieParaDiner location. The owner was confused about the delivery, and even more confused when he opened the package and saw the two suits, as he never ordered two more suits for the restaurant and the blueprints for them were completely different from what he knew. To prevent any harm, the owner kept the two suits known as Golden Frankburt and Golden Kitty in a hidden bunker located in the underground, while promising that the two mysterious suits will be later inspectionated. On December 24th, after the Green Jester went to his home with his older son after an incident that completely destroyed his physical state and sanity, he went to meet up with his old best friend at the Fazbear Establishment. After a while, he started hallucinating a younger version of himself that guided him to the hidden bunker where the two mysterous suits where kept. Gron's younger self then grabed two hooks and nailed them in the hands. After this, Gron walked up to the Golden Frankburt suit, wore it, pushed the deploy button, and got crushed inside the suit. Gron, now resurrected as an agressive being thirsty for blood in the suit, tried to kill Vincent, who witnessed his childhood friend's suicide. However the boss and other employees managed to pull Gron/Golden Frankburt back and shove him into the metal storage closet. After this incident, GoldieParaDiner started losing more and more customers. Then a few days later, the police discovered blood stains in the hidden bunker, and they opened it up seeing the limped and slumped over the Golden Frankburt suit lying there. As the cops and employees were too afraid and disgusted to inspect it, they decided to left the suit inside the bunker to rot. GoldieParaDiner was then shut down, and the owner and employees had to explain what accured the day it happened. Suprisingly enough, the law enforcement actually believed them as there was no other logical explanation. Animatronics/Humanoids *Fredbear *Spring Bonnie *Golden Lockjaw (Suit accidentally shipped and sent to underground bunker) *Torture Golden Kitty (Suit accidentally shipped and sent to underground bunker) *Freddy Fazbear (Spare Springlock Suit, not further canon) *Bonnie the Bunny (Spare Springlock Suit, not further canon) *Chica the Chicken (Spare Springlock Suit, not further canon) *Foxy the Pirate Fox (Spare Springlock Suit, not further canon) Known Employees *The Owner *Gron (formerly) *Vincent Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:TRTF Volume 1